


Not on the Ceiling

by shadowkey



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Not on the Ceiling

"Adesso tutti hanno paura che esistano solo esseri magici e che tutti i piccoli destinati agli orfanatrofi sono piccoli esseri magici che non sono amati dalle loro famiglie" disse Steve.  
"Tranquillo amore non il nostro piccolo Peter, ho pagato profumatamente per avere un piccolo da coccolare che non verrebbe mai arruolato da Fury già nella culla" rispose Tony "Lui è solo un bambino tenerello e buffo e nostro che verrà amato da noi e nessuno potrà portarcelo via" lo abbracciò "Vero piccolino che vuoi bene ai tuoi papà?" chiese   
"Sì che vi voglio papà e non vi lascio per quello strano tipo con la benda sull'occhio" Peter annuì e poi volle andare in braccio a Steve "Oh, va bene piccolino" lo cullò un pochino per farlo divertire e rilassare "Adesso piccolo ti metti seduto qui due minuti che io vado a prendere una cosa" si raccomandò Rogers lasciando seduto su un tavolo.  
Tony pure si allontanò un attimo convinto che Peter stesse ancora con Steve.  
Un minuto dopo trovarono il tavolo dove stava Peter senza lui sopra e con delle boccette di composti chimici rovesciate sul tavolo "Steve dimmi che hai tu Peter e che non mi è diventato una formica o qualcosa di simile" annunciò preoccupato "NO, io avevo lasciato Peter con te e tu lo hai perso".   
Peter li guardò dal soffitto "Ciao papà, non sono una formica sono qui"sorrise.  
"Peter, per favore vieni da papà, su Peter" lo invitò Tony. Il piccolo scosse la testa "Nope" rimase attaccato al soffitto.   
"Tony cosa gli hai fatto e cosa gli hai dato?" chiese Steve preoccupato "Perchè è attaccato al soffitto come un ragno?". Stark era altamente confuso e non capiva più nulla della situazione "Non lo so io. Io non so cosa si è buttato addosso e non sapevo che sarebbe diventato un ragno, volevamo solo un bambino normale" continuò Iron Man "Fallo smettere ti prego Jarvis almeno tu puoi fare qualcosa?" chiese all'AI che non rispose "Io spento il robot" disse Peter entusiasta "Voi non mi volete da magico quindi rimango qui prima che mi rimandate indietro" protestò il figlio.   
"Ma noi ti vogliamo bene comunque solo che mi avevano assicurato che eri bravo ed intelligente ma non magico" tentò di spiegare Rogers.  
"Mi ha morso un ragnetto mentre ero nella culla e adesso posso fare tutto come i ragni, mi sono fatto anche dei pannolini di ragnatele quanto vi scordavate di cambiarmi" concluse.   
"Se ti garantisco che rimarrai nostro figlio scenderesti in modo carino e sicuro?" chiese il Capitano.  
Peter lo guardò e scese fino ad andare in braccio da lui usando una ragnatela. "Io vi voglio ancora bene ma potresti dire a papà di smetterla di guardarmi come uno dei suoi esperimenti?"


End file.
